


Buying the Farm

by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Lactation Kink, Milk Farm AU, Milking, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Trans Characters, Weiss is Questioning some stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple visit. Checking a newly acquired acquisition for the company. What she didn't expect was what type of farm it was. Or that she'd need to extend her stay after a slight mix-up.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Start of a Long Month

_Two Days._ Weiss thought to herself. _I just have to be here for two days._

She gripped the steering wheel tight as her scroll continued listing off the directions to the newly acquired asset. Weiss sighed to herself, silently cursing her mom for wanting to expand the agricultural sector of the SDC, and asking her to check on one of the farms. It had been half an hour since she went through the town of Patch, and she felt her eyes growing tired from the expanse of farmlands passing by. Her scroll chimed the last directions as she pulled down the side road to "Rose-Xiao Long Ranch," the farm that was on the list of purchases. For some reason, Weiss' mother insisted she check this one out instead of sending any of the executives in charge of acquired assets. Pulling her car onto the property, she saw a blonde guy loaded a crate of milk bottles onto the back of a pick-up truck. Weiss checked herself in the rear view mirror, making sure she looked presentable after the car ride. Picking up the briefcase containing the paperwork she needed, she stepped out of the car and made her way to him.

"Hello there, my name is Weiss Schnee." She introduced herself. "I am here regarding the purchase of this farm, and to deliver the proper paperwork to the owner. Are you him?"

"Uh... No, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc." He introduced himself, putting another crate on the truck. "I'm just one of the people who work here. If you want to speak to Ruby, she should be in the house talking with our delivery driver."

Weiss turned her attention to where he was pointing and started to make her way to the house. Clearly, her mother had given her incorrect information regarding the owner. Stepping onto the front porch, she took a moment to go over what she wanted to say before knocking on the door.

"And Ren, make sure to drop off the order for the Gambol Shroud first, Blake called up and she's running on empty." A girl said, opening the door and turning to Weiss. "Oh, you must be Miss Schnee, nice to meet you."

Weiss looked her over once or twice as she extended a hand to shake. She was dressed in a pair of overalls that had some stains on them, with a red and black flannel shirt on too. Weiss noticed some dried mud on her boots, and noted she'd need to watch her own steps out here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss said, shaking her hand. "You must be Ruby. I must say I'm a little embarrassed, I received some outdated information before I came here."

"That makes sense." Ruby said, moving out of the doorway so that Ren, the delivery driver could walk out. "I became owner a few years ago when dad retired, figured there had to be some paperwork still needing to be updated."

"Right, well. I have some papers that I need you to sign." Weiss said, holding up the briefcase. "After that, I'll be out of your hair."

Ruby gave a somewhat confused look. "I figured you'd want a tour of the place beforehand. At least, that's what I was told to expect on the call."

"Right, right." Weiss rubbed her eyes. "It's been a long car ride for me, and I wanted to get this over with."

"We can hold the tour off for tomorrow, if you'd like?" Ruby suggested.

"No, might as well do it now." Weiss said. "Can't legally have you sign the paperwork without properly checking the facilities."

Ruby hummed in agreement and began to walk to the barn. Well, Weiss wasn't sure whether to call it a barn or not, as it looked like there were living quarters attached to the main building.

"You said your father owned this place before you?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, me and my sis helped with a lot of the work here when he thought we were old enough." Ruby explained as they walked. "I'm mostly in charge of the outside work, Yang keeps in charge of production."

"Well, hopefully things are simple enough that I don't need to spend too much time here." Weiss said, walking into the barn.

The sight inside the barn shocked Weiss. Three girls were restrained with their tits out, milking machines draining their tits into various bottles. Each of them wore cow-print bikinis and stockings, their tops discarded on the floor by their feet. Another girl looked over a clipboard, taking notes as she tried to ignore the moaning noises of the girls.

"Hey, Ilia." Ruby greeted the girl. "How are we doing?"

"Last batch for the day should be good. Just need to put them in the fridge when they're done." Ilia said, holding the clipboard under her arm.

Weiss stared at the girls getting milked, blushing hard as her mouth hung open.

"Hey there, cutie." The blonde girl getting milked asked. "A little small for milking duty, but you can still hang around."

Weiss turned around to leave, hearing Ruby scold the girl, apparently her sister, for shamelessly flirting with their new corporate overlord.

She needed to make a call.

* * *

"It's milk from people." Weiss complained into her scroll. "That was a pretty important detail you left out."

"I know, but you did need some time out of Atlas, I figured the details wouldn't matter." Her mother, Willow Schnee, said on the other line. "Besides, it's a market that's growing, so we needed to get in a bit early. Oh, by the way, how was Mr. Rose? I figured since the crop of Atlas wasn't up to your tastes, maybe a bit of country would be good for you."

"Miss Rose. The information you gave me was outdated." Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides, I'm not interested in dating any time soon."

_I don't even know what I want anymore._ Weiss thought, but could never say.

"Very well, we can discuss that further when you get back home." Willow said.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I'm done here, mother." Weiss said, noticing Ruby walking out of the barn.

Hanging up her scroll, she turned to Ruby.

"Sorry about Yang, she can kinda get into weird moods when getting milked." Ruby apologized. "Pyrrha and Nora, not so much."

"I'm just not sure I understand this whole business." Weiss said, looking off to the setting sun. "Damn. I still need to drive back and get a motel room."

"Why not stay here?" Ruby asked. "I've got some spare room at the main house, and it'll save you on gas."

"I appreciate it, I'll probably be too distracted to drive figuring out how you keep those girls... _Producing_ all the time." Weiss said, trying to avoid saying the wrong thing.

"Oh, that's cause they take a supplement once a month to induce lactation." Ruby began to explain, walking Weiss back to the house.

Weiss walked in through the kitchen door, seeing Ilia and Jaune both sitting at the table. Both of them gave a kind little wave to her, an obvious air of awkwardness between them all. Ruby walked into the room, moving passed Weiss to the fridge. Weiss watched as she pulled a box full of bandages and different bottles of medicine off the top of it.

"Here it is, lactation supplements." Ruby said, pulling out a bottle to show her. "Just one pill keeps the girls pumping for a month."

"And for some reason, she keeps it next to the aspirin." Ilia gave a small joke, trying to cut any tension. "I swear, someone's gonna get a headache and take the wrong pills one day."

Weiss stood for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, I want to address the elephant in the room." Weiss said. "I know that I am here to represent the Schnee Dust Company's new agricultural sector, and I am sorry if that has put any more pressure on your heads due to my visit. I just need to get some papers signed tomorrow, and then I'll be out of your hair."

The three workers looked at each other, silently acknowledging the situation.

"Honestly, we should probably be thanking you for buying this place." Jaune said. "Only other bidder was Torchwick, and he'd probably have it bulldozed for some kind of golf course."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure this gave a bad impression of how things are run here." Ruby added, putting the medicine box back on top of the fridge. "We can talk more about it after you rest up."

Weiss pulled out a chair from the table and sat down on it. "Fine, I just need a second before I go and get my luggage. This day just feels like it's going a mile a minute on me."

* * *

Weiss turned over again in the guest bed. The pain in her head just kept growing by the second. She silently cursed herself for getting a migraine on a business trip.

Sighing to herself, she made her way out of the room, carefully trying to avoid making any sounds and waking the others. Making her way back down the stairs, she did her best to make it to the kitchen for the medicine box she had seen Ruby put away earlier. Not wanting to take anymore risks, Weiss kept the lights off and felt around the box for a bottle of aspirin. Feeling what felt like the right kind of bottle, she took out two pills and swallowed them quickly, putting the rest of the medicine away and drinking from the sink to wash them down.

Weiss made her way back up to the guest room and laid back down to sleep, trying her best to avoid any lingering pain.

The next morning, Weiss awoke to a strange feeling. Her chest felt somewhat wet through her nightgown. Getting up, Weiss pulled it off, trying to rub open her eyes. She reached into her open suitcase for a bra to put on for the day, only to notice something.

It wouldn't fit.

Weiss' eyes shot open and looked down to her chest. Her breasts had grown a couple sizes overnight. And worse, she saw something white slightly beginning to leak out of her nipples.

It only made sense for her to scream at this new development.


	2. First Day Jitters

Weiss sat on the side of her bed, pulling at her buttoned shirt to try and keep her chest covered. She winced in slight discomfort, trying to ignore the wetness coming from her nipples. She hated not having any idea how to fix this.

All she could do was glare at the farmer sitting across from her.

Ruby stared at the floor, sitting in a chair across from her. She had apologized a few times already that the medicine had next to the aspirin in the first place.

"I swear this has never happened before." Ruby said. "At least not at this farm."

"I don't care about whether or not this is the first time. I care about getting this fixed." Weiss said, raising her voice a little.

Ruby winced a little at the change in her tone. "Jaune's ordering some medicine to fix this, but I don't think it'll be here any time soon." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" Weiss said, standing up.

This was a mistake, as Weiss felt her legs grow weak due to a slight pain growing in her chest. Ruby shot up to help steady her, trying her best not to stare at anything.

"You took two pills, right? Recommended dose is one." Ruby said. "Must have put you into double time for production."

"How the hell does that help?" Weiss snapped.

"This is gonna sound... bad." Ruby said. "We're gonna need to milk you to relieve the pressure."

"I am not getting hooked up to one of those machines!" Weiss shouted. "I refuse to be put in that situation."

"I wouldn't dream of hooking you up to an automilker. Besides, this would be your first time being milked, and with the sensitivity you must be feeling, it wouldn't be safe to hook you up." Ruby explained.

"Then how am I supposed to-" Weiss stopped as she realized something. "I am not getting milked by hand. Can you even do that?"

A knock at the bedroom door interrupted them. Ruby let Weiss lean on the beefcake and checked who it was. Weiss heard her sigh in relief as Ilia walked in with a box of clothes.

"These should be in the princess' new size." Ilia said, putting the box down. "Jaune's in the barn, helping the girls get set up for today. Guess I should tell Pyrrha to thank you for this."

Weiss shot a glare at Ilia, embarrassed enough about the idea of getting milked, now she had to handle the idea of her situation leak- Don't think of that word. Getting out to the public.

"This should be good for now." Ruby said, handing Weiss a bra and flannel shirt. "And Ilia, I don't think this is gonna look good if anyone hears we let this happen by mistake."

"I'm just teasing. They just think I'm helping with paperwork." Ilia said. "Something about production rates per week."

"How often do they get milked?" Weiss asked, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen.

"In normal cases, once maybe twice a day." Ruby said. "In your case? We'll need to do a bit more research."

Weiss sighed and started to put the bra on. It didn't help much, but she couldn't just hold her shirt closed the entire day. A thought shot it's way into Weiss' head as she started to button up the shirt.

"I'm expected to start driving home by the end of today." Weiss said, color draining from her face. "I can't go back like this."

"Oh shit." Ilia said, backing away to the door. "I think I heard Jaune calling for me. Good luck dealing with that."

"Hey, wai- and she's gone." Ruby said, slowly turning back to Weiss. "I can't really help much with an excuse, but we have a different problem to deal with before we can handle that."

"I'll think of something. Hopefully I can make any excuse that avoids any damage to your farm's reputation." Weiss said, trying to keep focused and calm. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're only trying to help, and I just got overwhelmed."

"It's fine." Ruby said, awkwardly shuffling her in her boots. "You probably deserve the chance to snap a little. Especially when I show you the beginner milking station."

Weiss took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. It can't get much worse than this.

* * *

"I was wrong." Weiss said. "This is worse."

Weiss stared at the "milking station," if it could even be called that. In truth, it was a shed with a stool for her to sit on, with a funnel meant to feed the milk into a jug.

"It's a relic, but effective." Ruby said, tapping the jug with her toe.

"How am I supposed to get it in the funnel? It seems a little high." Weiss said. "Besides, I don't know how to do any of this."

"That's the other issue." Ruby said, blushing as she sat on the stool.

Weiss felt her face heat up and her eyes widened. She tried to think of any other way it could get done. Sighing, she quickly took off the shirt and bra.

"You tell anyone about this." Weiss said, blushing hard as she sat in Ruby's lap. "And they'll never find your body."

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby said, trying to adjust herself under her.

Weiss kept her arms to her side, trying to keep herself calm. Ruby reluctantly reached her hands up to Weiss chest and gently grabbed her. Weiss groaned at the feeling, shutting her eyes as she felt her lightly begin to squeeze. Ruby leaned into Weiss' back, moving her a bit closer to the funnel as the milk began to come out. Weiss stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the sound of liquid hitting metal.

"How long should this take?" Weiss groaned.

"We just started, and we have to go until it stops coming out." Ruby said, trying to ignore the noises she was making.

Weiss squirmed uncomfortably as Ruby continued to milk her. Ruby tried to position her arms to hold her still, trying to avoid any spills. Weiss' eyes shot open as she felt something growing hard underneath her. She tried to ignore it, but it became too distracting and she turned her head to try and say something to Ruby. What Weiss didn't expect was to see her blushing, her head turned away to avoid any eye contact.

"We should be able to get pumps so you can do this yourself next time." Ruby said, pressing her forehead against her back. "That way you can have some privacy next time."

"Knowing me, I'd probably screw it up somehow." Weiss said, watching the last of the milk go down the funnel. "Looks like we're done for now."

Ruby took her hands away, awkwardly holding them up the entire time Weiss stood up. Weiss kept her back towards her the entire time as she redressed herself.

"What are you going to do with... this?" Weiss asked, tapping the jug with her foot.

"Depends." Ruby said, getting up. "It's your product, so you get to decide whether we sell or dump it."

"Well, my family gets a piece of the profits already due to ownership." Weiss said, buttoning up her shirt as she walked out of the shed. "I might as well contribute to your sales since I'm here."

The attention of both girls was taken by the sound of someone whistling at them. Weiss turned to see the blonde from yesterday, Ruby's sister, Yang, along with the other girls and a flustered Jaune.

"Way to break in the new boss, sis!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, blushing hard. "It wasn't like that."

"Nah, we get it." The girl named Nora said. "Jaune told us the whole thing."

"They cornered me!" Jaune defended himself.

"All I did was ask nicely." Pyrrha said, holding Jaune close to her.

"I want to die." Weiss said, embarrassed half to hell.

Ruby walked over to Jaune and pulled him aside to ask him some questions. Weiss expected the other girl's to swarm her with questions of their own, but thankfully Ilia and Ren came in to run interference. Weiss sighed in relief before watching an annoyed Ruby walk back towards her.

"I've got good news and bad news." Ruby said.

"Isn't that just how the whole day's been going?" Weiss asked.

"Right, the good news is we were able to order some medicine to help deal with... this." Ruby said, gesturing to Weiss' chest. "But the bad news is that it can't be transported by plane, only ground travel. It'll take a month for it to get here."

"So this is going to run it's course by the time it gets here?" Weiss asked, feeling a bit defeated. "That's just perfect."

* * *

Weiss sat in the guest bedroom, staring at her scroll on the vanity table as she tried to think of what to say to extend her stay.

She couldn't tell the truth, she could never face her family again if she did.

Thankfully, she didn't need to wait for the strength to make the call herself as her scroll started to ring.

"Hello, mother." Weiss said, picking it up.

_"Weiss, what time should we expect you back? I need to know if we need to have dinner cooked for three or four."_

"Actually... I'm not coming back yet." Weiss said. "Something... came up."

She heard an excited gasp on the line.

_"Did my Weiss find someone? I knew sending you out into the countryside was a good idea. Who is he? Is he good looking? What does he do?"_

Weiss felt a pained annoyance at her mother's questions.

"While I have met someone, I am going to take this time to try and gauge my interest. As well as to look into the town of Patch nearby." Weiss said. "Even if I don't come back with a... partner. There's a chance of potential real estate opportunities out here. After all, some of these people probably have no idea what their property is worth."

_"Very smart thinking, Weiss. How long should this take?"_

"About a month. I want to be sure." Weiss said, wanting to end the conversation quickly.

_"No need to explain further, either we'll have a corner on the market, or I'll be a grandmother in no time. Have fun and stay safe!"_

Weiss heard the line go dead, putting her scroll down before walking over to the bed. She had bought herself some time.

Laying down, Weiss stared blankly at the ceiling. She'd need to get milked again some time later that day, but that felt like a distant problem compared to the conversation she just had.

Her mother expected quite a bit from her, always going on about how she should be more active in dating. Weiss couldn't count how many dates she had been set up on, or how many her mother tried to surprise her with. Each of those boys had been interested in her for something. Whether it was her family's money, or just a chance to bag a Schnee girl after Winter had publicly come out.

Weiss thought of her sister, wondering what it was like for her. Wondering if she knew what she wanted to begin with. And if so, why was Weiss so different?

A knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts.

"Come in." Weiss said, sitting up on the bed.

Ruby pushed open the door, holding a tray with a warm mug of coffee, some cream and sugar on the side, and a plated sandwich.

"Hey, I figured you might need something to eat." Ruby said, putting the tray down on the nightstand. "Didn't know how you liked your coffee either."

"Thank you." Weiss said, noticing how Ruby wasn't looking at her again. "About earlier... in the shed."

"I'm sorry about that." Ruby cut her off. "I... I never really milked anyone like that before, Yang normally took care of it. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with... that."

"It was... unexpected." Weiss said. "But I wasn't making anything easy. But now I know what to expect for next time."

"Right." Ruby said, quickly heading to the door. "I've gotta go get some other work done around the farm, but if you need me, I should be pretty easy to find. If not, find Jaune or Ilia and they can get me."

Weiss watched her leave before she took the sandwich. It took her a few minutes to realize what she had said to her.

_Next Time..._

She repeated the words over and over again in her head, wondering why they felt natural to her. Weiss eventually came to terms with the fact that since Ruby had already milked her, it would just make sense to keep having her do it, as it would be more comfortable that way.

Yes.

So why was her heart still beating fast at the thought of being close to her like that again?


	3. A Trip into Town

It's been three days since Weiss came to the farm. She hated how used she was getting to this routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, get milked, try to help with chores, get milked, eat lunch, get milked, help some more, eat dinner, then get milked one last time before she goes to bed.

She also hated how jealous she got that the other girl's only needed to get milked twice a day.

"Y'know, I was curious about what would happen with a double dose." Nora said, watching Weiss move some empty bottles. "Now, not so much."

"I'm choosing to ignore that." Weiss said, stocking the shelf. "And why don't you help with some of this when you have more free time than me?"

"Because Ruby banned me from restocking after I tried my hand at juggling." Nora said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and put the last bottles up. She began to think of what else she could do to occupy her time when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yo, Ilia and I are heading into town. Figured you might wanna come with." Yang said, dressed in some casual clothes.

"Fine, but only cause I'm going to go crazy staying on this farm with nothing to do." Weiss said.

"Hey Yang." Nora said, catching her attention. "Hopefully you don't choke up this time."

Yang sputtered out a response that Weiss didn't care to listen to, she was already walking out to the truck. Ilia was checking the tires when she noticed her coming over.

"Let me guess, nothing else to do?" Ilia said, making sure the last tire had enough air in it.

"I was getting tired of Nora's teasing, so I sacrificed Yang to her." Weiss lightly joked, earning a small laugh.

"Yeah, she can be a bit much. Be glad you chose to stay in the guest room at Ruby's." Ilia said. "If you stayed in some of the bedrooms in the barn, you'd find out just how much of Nora there is to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused.

"It means she sleepwalks and sleeps naked." Yang said, coming up behind her. "We had to put a lock on her door so she'd stop knocking stuff over in the middle of the night."

"Anyways, truck's all good, let's get moving." Ilia said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Weiss went in next, sitting between Ilia and Yang, who filed in and put an arm around Weiss' shoulder. Weiss tried to ignore how uncomfortable she felt at the close proximity. She always disliked crowded areas, and the cabin of the truck gave her little room to herself.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked after a while.

Weiss just stared out the window, waiting for them to pull into town.

"I'm just more used to driving alone." Weiss said. "Besides, there's not much room with you in here."

"She does take up a lot of room." Ilia said. "We're coming up on the town soon, so we won't be stuck much longer."

Weiss sighed in relief, at least this part of the day would be over soon. She watched as the sign welcoming them to Patch passed them by. There were a number of shops along the street, and Weiss barely saw a number of people walking along the sidewalk.

"I only saw this place in passing." Weiss said. "I'm not sure if there's really anything I'll be interested in."

"Well, Yang can show you around. I need to get some supplies." Ilia said, pulling into a parking spot in front of a general store. "I'll meet you both at the Gambol Shroud, okay?"

Weiss followed Yang out of the truck while Ilia went into the store. The two girls walked down the street, with Yang pointing out a few shops, making some jokes about some of the people who ran or worked at them.

"And don't get Port started on some of his old stories." Yang said as they passed a bar. "He'll go on until closing time and there's no amount of alcohol to make that fun."

"And what about this Gambol Shroud place? I heard it get mentioned when I first arrived." Weiss asked. "Something about someone named Blake needing a delivery."

Yang's face lit up and her cheeks grew red as she started to explain. "It's a mix of a café and bookstore. Blake's a great lady, opened it up a few years ago. Always good for a book recommendation."

"And she uses our milk why?" Weiss asked.

"Locally sourced, and it's a special she does for some extra cash." Yang said. "She's just... She's great."

Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang continued to ramble.

"So, how long have you and this Blake girl been dating?" Weiss asked, causing her to blush hard.

"We're not... She's..." Yang started trying to find the words. "She's not interested in dating anyone, besides. I don't think I'd have a chance if she was. She'd probably be more interested in someone interested in more than the occasional fantasy story."

"I take it she gets quite a bit of business from you if you're that sure." Weiss said, it was time for revenge for some of her teasing over the passed few days.

"Ilia would know more than me." Yang said. "They both moved here around the same time. Childhood friends and all, trying to support each other at first."

Yang and Weiss stopped outside of the store in question, and Weiss looked at the sign shaped like a black cat.

"I guess she has a thing for cats." Weiss said, raising an eyebrow when Yang started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see." Yang said, opening the door. "Hey, Blake!"

Yang marched in happily with Weiss trailing in behind her.

"Hey, Yang." A voice called in from the back. "I'll be out in a second."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the voice, it sounded familiar.

"No worries." Yang said, taking a seat. "The newbie over here can keep me company."

"Oh, Ruby hired some more help?" Blake said, walking out with a stack of boxes keeping her face hidden. "Business must be good."

Blake put the boxes down on the counter, unstacking them for better access.

"Just needed to get more filters and coffee beans out before we officially open up for today." Blake said as she turned around. "So, who's the new- Oh."

Weiss and Blake kept eye contact, Blake's ears flattening against her head.

"Weiss."

"I didn't realize the Blake I had been told so much about was Blake Belladonna."

Yang's eyes darted between the two of them, sensing the overwhelming tension in the room.

Weiss let out a soft sigh of relief and smiled softly at her. "It's nice to at least see one familiar face here."

"I'm... surprised at how well you're taking this." Blake said, her ears perking up.

"Trust me, seeing you is a breath of fresh air after what I've been through." Weiss said.

"Um... am I missing something?" Yang said.

"Oh, right." Blake said, blushing in embarrassment. "We've met before."

"Her father was the founder of White Fang Security Contractors." Weiss explained. "They did business with my family for a while until Ghira left the business due to minor health concerns."

"That's... a pretty good way to sum it up." Blake said, beginning to restock her supplies.

"Well, that saves us time on intorductions." Yang said, pulling out her scroll after it began to ring. "It's my dad, I gotta take this."

Weiss watched Yang walk out to talk to her dad. Her gaze went back to Blake when the doors closed.

"How much do you know?" Blake asked, somewhat tensed. "About why I dropped off the grid?"

"Only rumors." Weiss said. "It's not my business to find out. But it's nice to see you've been doing well for yourself out here."

"Yeah, it is." Blake said, turning to face her again. "Nice to see you've finally grown out too."

Weiss blushed at the comment. "Well, I'll keep your set-up out here quiet, if you'll keep my reason for having an extended stay out here quiet."

Blake laughed a bit. "Guess I'll have to be careful of my milk stock from now on."

Yang and Ilia walked into the store, Yang looking a bit annoyed.

"Dad just loves to ask way too many questions about stuff I don't wanna talk about." Yang grumbled.

"I'm sure he means well." Ilia said. "Anyways, how's it going, Blake?"

"I wasn't expecting to see Weiss here, for one." Blake said, putting the last of her stock away. "But I take it you've seen a bit more of her."

"Nah, Ruby's been taking a personal stance on helping her." Ilia teased, causing Weiss to blush harder.

"That's gotta be a sight." Blake said, turning her attention towards Yang. "So, how are you liking the book I lent you?"

"Oh, it's been a great read." Yang said, rubbing the back of her head as she blushed. "I was a little surprised at some of the... content in it."

"Well, Ninjas of Love is among one of the tamer books in the series." Blake said. "I figured it would be a good place to start."

* * *

After some time, the three girls loaded back into the truck, Weiss began to feel her chest growing sensitive again, indicating she needed to be milked again soon.

"So... I don't think this is my place to ask." Yang started as they pulled out onto the street. "What can you tell me about Blake?"

Weiss saw Ilia's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "From what I remember, she seemed rather nice. We only met once during a meeting between our fathers."

"Right, I figured it'd be a long shot." Yang said.

"Blake left the company after some rough stuff happened." Ilia said, focusing on the rode. "Pretty sure you know the rumors."

"I'd rather not gossip about things that probably aren't true." Weiss said, not wanting to annoy Ilia. "Clearly, the rumor about her shaving her head and joining a punk band wasn't true."

That actually got Ilia to laugh a little.

"I can't imagine Blake with a shaved head." Ilia said.

"No idea why she moved out here, but I'm kinda glad she did." Yang said, thinking for a second. "If she shaved her head, would she shave her cat ears too, or keep them hairy?"

Ilia and Weiss both laughed at the question.

"I kinda want to ask her that, next time." Ilia said. "Hopefully that's the worst rumor you've heard of her."

Weiss' shoulders sank with her mood. There were far worse rumors that had revolved around Blake's disappearance years ago, but she wouldn't bring them up and ruin the mood of the others.

Eventually, they pulled back to the farm and Yang stepped out of the truck.

"Why don't you go find Ruby to help with your problem, Ilia and I can deal with the supplies." Yang said, picking up one of the boxes from the back of the truck.

"Right, if you need help when we're done, I'll do what I can." Weiss said, walking over to the house.

Weiss looked around for Ruby on the bottom floor, but couldn't find her. So, she decided to go upstairs. The only mistake she made when she stood outside of Ruby's room, was not knocking before she entered.

Weiss stood there in shock as she saw Ruby, jerking herself off on her bed.

"What the fuck?!" Ruby shouted, blushing hard and quickly grabbing a pillow to cover herself.

"I am so sorry." Weiss said, blushing furiously and closing the door.

Weiss hurried herself out of the house, trying to forget what she saw. A distraction. She needed to distract herself. Grabbing some of the supplies from the truck, she began to make her way into the barn for the supply closet. In her haste, she didn't question why she didn't see Yang and Ilia on her way, or why the door to the closet was still closed.

Setting aside the box in her hands, she opened the door to the walk-in closet. For another surprise.

Ilia was leaning against the shelves, her pants around her ankles with Yang kneeling in front of her, tongue buried into her pussy. Ilia bit her finger, trying to hold in the moans as Yang held her hips closer to her face. Neither of them noticed the door had opened, a bit more preoccupied with each other. Weiss slowly closed the door, leaving them to their personal enjoyment.

"Yeah, they've got a whole friends with benefits thing going on." Nora said, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't asking." Weiss said, turning to Nora, who was strapped into a milking machine. "They could have waited until after the supplies were put away."

"I once caught them in the back of the truck." Ren said, checking the bottles that Nora was filling up. "I think one or both of them might have a thing for potentially being caught."

"I am not having this conversation." Weiss said, marching her way out of the barn.

She saw Ruby leaning against the shed, looking a bit sheepish.

"Weiss, I'm sorry that you saw that." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head. "I thought you'd be in town longer."

"Let's just get this over with." Weiss said, pulling her into the shed.

She missed it when the days were just boring now.


	4. Talking with the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss decides it's time she talks with some of the other girl's making milk at the farm.

"And that should do it." Ruby said, pulling her hands back.

Weiss covered herself up. No matter how many times Ruby helped her, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed afterwards.

As she walked out of the shed, Weiss could hear some loud laughing from the barn.

"Sounds like the girls are having a little party." Ruby said, carrying the filled jug. "Might be a nice distraction for you."

Weiss couldn't think of an argument. She had been avoiding Yang and Ilia after walking in on them the other day, and while she had a bit of trouble making eye contact with Ruby for the same reason, she couldn't exactly ignore her.

"I suppose I should try to make friends with them." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "After all, we're coworkers in this."

Ruby shrugged and walked off with the jug, heading for storage with it. Weiss' eyes stayed on Ruby as she walked away, there was something about her that just stuck with Weiss. Shrugging off the feeling, Weiss made her way into the barn.

Other than the main milking area, the barn had living quarters for each of the girls and a commons area for them to relax in. Walking into the commons area, she found the three girls sitting around a table, a bunch of snack foods set up between them all.

"I tell ya, never seen a guy bend that way before." Nora laughed. "Last time I ever thought about trying yoga."

"Not sure a yoga class could handle you." Yang said, popping some food into her mouth.

Pyrrha was the first girl to notice Weiss standing there. "Oh, hello there, Miss Schnee."

"It's just Weiss." Weiss said, waving a bit awkwardly. "I'm technically working here for now."

"And getting handsy with the boss lady." Nora joked, earning a light kick in the shin from Yang.

"C'mon, Ruby's not that type of girl." Yang said.

"She's been... helpful." Weiss said, sitting down. "I'm certain you've all had to get milked by hand during your first month."

"That's fair." Pyrrha said, getting up from her seat. "Can I get you a drink or something? We can't have alcohol cause it will mess with the milk, but we have juice and soda if you're interested."

"I'll just have water, thank you." Weiss said.

"Anyways, I'm surprised a rich girl like you hasn't gone off about the shed." Nora said, resting her elbows on the table. "Gotta be a big change from luxury apartments and such."

"I actually think I prefer being out here compared to home." Weiss said, taking one of the snacks. "My family tends to be a bit too spread out. I once spent a week without seeing either of my parents."

Weiss looked over the shocked faces of the other girls. "We had a butler. Klein was always there to help me."

"That still doesn't sound like a good way to raise a child." Pyrrha said, placing a glass of water on the table for her.

"I mean, my parents basically abandoned me, and I turned out alright." Nora said, shooting a finger towards Yang. "Don't say anything."

"I doubt that Yang has much room to defend herself." Weiss said, eyeing Yang as she began to drink. "She couldn't keep her tongue to herself while putting supplies away."

Yang spat out her drink, coughing a little bit. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah, she was blushing like crazy when she walked back out." Nora laughed.

"The two of you need to start putting signs up when you decide to act up." Pyrrha tried to avoid laughing.

"It's not my fault Ilia likes to be spontaneous." Yang muttered.

"We can't blame Yang for getting any." Nora said. "I'm still throwing hints at Ren that he's not catching."

"I don't think dating some of our coworkers is going to help our job much." Pyrrha said.

"Ah, but I'm pretty sure you've imagined Jaune helping you with your milking." Nora said, leaning closer to Pyrrha. "Feeling him getting close, and whatever he might he packing pressing up against you."

Pyrrha let out a soft laugh. "Jaune's too polite for that. And besides, we wait until after we're done working before one of us breaks out the strap."

Weiss rolled her eyes, not too keen on the conversation. She only thought about rejoining when she noticed Yang staring at her. She had missed a question, apparently.

"I'm sorry, what?" Weiss asked.

"I said, has Ruby asked you out or anything yet?" Yang said, spacing out her words.

"Why would she do that?" Weiss asked dryly.

"Cause she's clearly crushing on you." Nora piped in. "She's always stealing glances and stuff."

"She's most likely walking on eggshells since the incident keeping me here might wind up causing issues with the company." Weiss explained. "Besides, I've never had time for relationships."

"Sounds pretty boring if you ask me." Yang said.

"It was." Weiss said. "My mother and father set me up with various boys they approved of. Each and every one of them were absolute bores."

"Let me guess, more like me and Ilia in chasing skirts?" Yang asked.

"Unlike you or Ilia, I've never had the chance." Weiss said a little harshly. "Not all of us get the chance to figure out what we want right away."

"Okay, let's all simmer down." Pyrrha said, getting up from her seat. "We're all just trying to relax."

"I'll do that better on my own." Weiss said, getting up and storming off.

"Wow, way to poke the bear there, Yang." Nora said.

* * *

Weiss leaned against the side of the barn, she could begin to see her breath forming due to the cold. She didn't want to go into the house and potentially get questioned by Ruby or anyone else there, but she certainly wasn't going to stay in that barn and get her life picked apart.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Yang asked, walking up to her.

"Fine." Weiss said, turning away from her. "You can go back inside now."

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for touching a sensitive subject." Yang said, leaning against the barn.

"I'm just tired of people butting their noses in about who I want to date." Weiss said, rubbing her eyes. "The only good part about this trip is not hearing my mom over and over again about finding someone. The only reason she sent me out her was cause the paperwork was wrong and she thought I might hit it off with the man running the farm."

"Wow, that paperwork must have been way off then." Yang said, scratching her chin. "What is it? 5, maybe 10 years off then."

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now." Weiss said, looking over to see Yang's hand shake a little. "Is your arm alright?"

Yang looked down to her hand, a somewhat sad look on her face. "I had an accident years ago. Messed up the nerves in my arm. Doctors said I was lucky they didn't need to amputate."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Weiss said, regretting that she asked.

"It still hurts, some times are worse than others. Can't close a full fist either." Yang said, flexing her fingers a little. "I was the lucky one."

Weiss stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt.

"Our mother, Summer, was driving me back to the farm after I had gotten into some trouble. Long story." Yang said, looking into the distance. "I guess the truck driver didn't see us or something. I remember waking up in the hospital to dad, Ruby, and uncle Qrow. It nearly destroyed me to find out what happened."

"Why are you telling me this?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not gonna lecture you about figuring yourself out or anything. It was hard enough for me to realize things for myself." Yang said. "But my sister knows she's into girls, and she might actually be into you. Just... be careful if you have to let her down easy. Our family tends to feel things pretty hard."

Weiss watched as Yang walked back into the barn. Unable to shake the uneasy feeling she had about the idea of possibly hurting Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I forgot to think of how to include Yang's prosthetic in this one, so I slapped up some backstory.


End file.
